Changes in Behaviour
by NoSoul01
Summary: A tired brother being pulled to help her sister,What could exactly go wrong?(Lemon)(warning amateur writing review is really appreciated)
1. Experiment went wrong

The door at the end of the second hallroom slammed open, showing a certain white haired pre-teen lying face down against his bed, his right hand swinging freely over the floor. His lips slightly parted as his back rising up and down with every breath that he took.

"Male sibling unit I need you to be conscious right now." Lisa spoke with her lisp, his eyebrows knitted in frustration when the brown haired girl shook his body.

"J-Just give me a few more minutes okay." He tiredly said with a yawn, his right hand gracefully brushed her messy hair.

"This is urgent male sibling unit, I really need your assistance." Lisa replied as she struggled to pull his hand.

Lincoln looked at her with his half lidded eyes and sighed in defeat. He sat on the edge of his bed, swinging both of his legs down to the floor. Lincoln softly rubbed his eyes as Lisa still trying to pull him off from his bed.

"Hurry up male sibling unit." She said, using her own weight to make him move.

He eventually stood up as Lisa led him to her room and closed the door behind them. Releasing his hand, Lisa went to her desk as she rummaged through sheet of papers, making them fall to the floor. She is talking about something but he can't quite make it out. His thought is not in the room right now.

Lincoln yawned again as his vision became blurry. Her voice slowly disappearing that he almost can't hear her.

"Human behaviour... unstable... need to be dispose properly." That is the only thing that he can make out from her mouth.

Lincoln looked around him, searching for something that can help him to stay awake. His eyes landed on a beaker that contains black liquid in it. It looks just like coffee for him in his state of mind.

Moving closer to the table, Lincoln held the beaker and brought it to his mouth, drinking the black liquid until the last drop of it. It doesn't actually taste like coffee, or anything that he ever drank before. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his eyes narrowed at the strange taste in his mouth. He turned to look at his younger sister.

"Lisa, what kind of coffee is this?" He asked.

"What do you mean, I don't drink coffee." She replied still busy searching for something on her desk.

"Then what did I just drink?" He asked, lifting the beaker to his eyes.

Lisa turned around and looked at him, her eyes widened in shock to see the beaker her brother is holding.

"Where did you get that?" She worriedly asked with a bead of sweat on her forehead.

"I got it from that desk, why?" Lincoln pointed at the desk behind him.

"Uh oh." Lisa said as he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean uh-" He didn't even got to finish his sentence as he fell to the floor, the beaker slowly rolling over from his hand.

Lisa stared at her older brother who is lying unconscious on the floor. She began to regret her decision by calling him into her room to help her. Walking closer to him, she held his wrist and checked for his pulse. A sigh of relief escaped from her mouth after knowing that her brother is still alive and breathing.

Lisa dragged him to the side of her bed and slid a pillow under his head. She don't know what kind of effect that her invention would gives to him other than his behaviour will slightly changed. She need to create a cure for this before anything unexpected happen.

Her heart skipped a beat when someone knocked on the door of her room. Taking her blanket from the bed, she quickly covered her brother with it. She can't let the other know about this, who know what they will do to her.

"Come in." She nervously said. The door opened as Lori walked towards her.

"Lisa, did you know where Lincoln is?I literally can't find him." She asked.

"sorry eldest sister unit but I haven't seen him either." Lisa fixed her round glasses as she avoided eye contact with her.

Lori narrowed her eyes in suspicion and looked around the room until she saw something that caught her attention. There is something being covered by a blanket on the floor.

"What is that?" She pointed at the blanket.

"Oh, that is just a corpse that I asked Lucy to dug out for my research." Lisa answered.

"Ew, gross." Lori quickly left her room and closed the door. She let out a sigh of relief and looked back at her brother.

"I don't remember digging a corpse for you." Lisa jumped a little when Lucy appeared beside her.

"In the name of Einstein, you need to stop doing that." She calmed herself as Lucy smirked at her.

"So what do you have here?" Lucy asked, hugging her knees beside the body. Lisa massaged her temple and pulled the blanket away. Lucy gasped to see her brother lying on the floor.

"Don't worry he is still alive just unconscious." Lisa said fixing her round glasses between the bridge of her nose.

"What happened to him?" Lucy poked his cheek with her index finger.

"He drank one of my invention because he thought it was coffee." Lisa explained.

"So how long he will be like this?" Lucy looked at her.

"I'm not sure, he has been unconscious for awhile now." Lisa replied.

Lucy stared at her brother through her black bangs as a small grin spreaded on her pale face. Lisa raised an eyebrow at her weird behaviour. Lucy is not the kind of person that would smile without a specific reason.

"Older sister unit what are you doing?" Lisa asked. Lucy turned to her younger sister as her grin widened.

"I'm going to kiss him." Lucy said. Lisa looked at her and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You know it is wrong right." Lisa asked.

"That is why I want it so much." She replied.

Lisa rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat, she would never understand why her older sister really likes this forbidden kind of thing that much.

"Won't he be mad at you." Lisa tried to reason with her even though she already know that it was useless.

"He didn't say that I can't kiss him when he is sleeping though." Lucy said.

"Just do whatever you want I need to create a cure for him." Lisa returned to her desk as she already gave up to argue with her older sister.

Lucy looked back at her unconscious brother as a giggle escaped from her lips.

"I'm sorry brother, I know you won't agree with this but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy our forbidden kiss." She whispered with a smile. Lucy crawled ontop of him as her knees placed on either side of his waist, both of her hands are cupping his cheek.

The warmth of his face sent shivers through her cold body. Tilting her head, Lucy brought her face closer to him before locking their lips together. She don't know why but his lips slightly parted, inviting her tounge into his mouth as she savoured his taste.

Unknown to her is that she is not the only one enjoying the kiss right now. Lincoln's hands slowly reached for her waist as he pushed his own tongue into her lips, startling her. Their tounges lashed against each other as their saliva mixed in their mouth. She faintly moaned when he squeezed her soft butt beneath her black dress.

Lincoln eventually opened his eyes as they stared at each other. Her usually pale face is now painted with shade of pink. Her grey eyes are hazy as she desperately gripped on the collar of his shirt. Smiling, he quickly pinned her down on the floor and grabbed both of her wrists to either side of her head.

At the other side of the room, Lisa is mixing some liquid together into a beaker. She is listening to her favourite rap song with her headphone on full volume, drowning any other sound near her. She watched the reaction in the beaker and wrote it down into her clipboard. Back to the fun stuff, Lincoln finally pulled away from her lips with a string of saliva sticking between their tounges.

Both of them are panting for air after their kiss that felt like forever. Lincoln licked the salive that still left on his lips and looked at her flushed sister beneath him. Her grey eyes were exposed from her parted bangs as her warm breath escaped from her mouth.

"You are so naughty Lucy, you know what naughty girls get right?" He licked her cheek, sending shiver of excitement through her body.

"They get punished." He whispered, planting another kiss on her lips. His tongue slid into her mouth as the taste of her sweet flavour filling his senses.

Lincoln released her wrists as Lucy wrapped her arms behind his neck, deepening the kiss between them. His hands slid under her black dress, caressing her smooth skin until they reached her budding breast and squeezed them in his palms. She faintly moaned into his mouth as her black panties dampened between her thighs.

Meanwhile, Lisa looked at the screen of her computer while making some calculation for the cure. Her hips swaying from side to side following the rhythm of the rap song she is listening to. She did hear moaning but shrugged it off as part of the background music. She looked at a piece of paper then back at the computer, making sure that there is no mistake before proceding with the invention of the cure.

Breaking the kiss, Lincoln licked the saliva from her soft and wet lips. He then swallowed the liquid and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You sure does have a great taste Lucy." He said, cupping her rosy cheek in his palm. A smile crept upon his face as he stripped out from his shirt, showing his fit body to her.

Lucy pulled her black dress over her head and threw it to the side, exposing her beautiful pale skin as her budding breast rising up and down with every breath that she took. She is only in her black and white sleeves, leggings and soaked black panties.

"You're so beautiful Lucy, if being a vampire means I can be with you forever than I would gladly drink the blood from the mortal." He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

She blushed harder at the thought of her brother being a vampire by her side as their love remain for eternity.

"I would rather being cursed as the man of the night than leaving your side." He continued with a soft smile on his face.

Lucy let out a squeal when his soft tounge licked her erected nipple before sucking on them. His hand caressed her other breast as his thumb and forefinger played with her nipple. His other hand moved to her stomach before reaching the wet spot between her thighs, her soaked panties is warm and sticky against his touch.

Releasing her nipple from his lips, Lincoln peppered her chest with kisses and tilted his head before kissing her neck. A moan escaped from her mouth when he gently bit her flesh leaving a mark on her pale skin. He got back to her face and locked their lips together, his hand slid underneath her panties, brushing against her sacred place as Lucy gasped into his mouth.

Lincoln ran his middle finger along her wet slit, feeling the burning sensation leaking from her.

"L-Lincoln~" She moaned,digging her nails deeper into his back.

He slowly slid his finger into her parted lips as Lucy clenched her teeth together at the sudden pleasure that flooded her body.

"I-I can't h-hold back a-anymore." She stammered. Lincoln smiled at her as he softly rubbed her inside, her wet walls tightening around his finger.

"I love you Lucy, you will always be my cute little vampire." He whispered.

Her body rocked up as Lucy moaned in relief after she reached her orgasm. Her back fell limply to the floor as her left arm rested against her forehead. Lincoln slowly pulled his wet finger out from her lips and licked her liquid from it. She giggled a little while looking at him.

Lucy wrapped her arms behind his neck and brought their foreheads together until their eyes met.

"I love you Lincoln." She said with a genuine smile.

"I love you too Lucy." He kissed her nose, receiving a chuckle from her.

"This is the best day of my life." Lucy said.

"And we can always have fun like this." He grinned.

"Since when did you become so naughty." She asked.

"I don't know, maybe when my younger sister kissed me." He let out a chuckle. "It's not that bad though, at least I'm with the most beautiful vampire in the world." He brushed her bangs from her face. They stared into each other eyes when they heard a gasp.

Lisa took off her headphone and placed it on her desk, her eyes wide open in shock to see Lincoln and Lucy half naked infront of her. His fit body kind of caught her interest.

"Oh, hey Lisa how long you have been there?" Lincoln asked with a soft smile.

"She has always been there Lincoln" Lucy chuckled at him.

"Sorry about that I'm just too busy with my cute little vampire over here." He teased.

"Yeah right." She kissed his cheek. Lisa sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Did you two really just make out behind me?" Lisa asked.

"It is not sex though." Lucy said with a shrug.

"Yeah we will do that somewhere else." Lincoln smirked. A devious grin crept upon Lucy's face at the thought of her brother taking her virginity.

"sounds great." Lucy said making him smile wider. Lisa cleared her throat as they looked back at her.

"Male sibling unit,you do know that she is your sister right?" Lisa questioned.

"And that makes me love her even more." He replied.

"Did you remember what you drink before you fell unconscious?" She asked.

"Let me think about it." Lincoln thought for awhile. "Yeah, I drink semething that looks like coffee." He continued.

"That is not coffee male sibling unit." Lisa said.

"Then what is it?" Lucy asked.

"It was a behaviour changer that I accidentally created while making a cure for a disease" Lisa explained.

"So that is why he is acting like this." Lucy asked.

"Correct." Lisa said with a nod.

"Can we keep it?" Lucy looked at her with a grin.

"No!" Lisa sternly replied with a glare.

"But why?" Lucy tilted her head.

"Because it is highly unstable, we can't let him stay like that and please wear your clothes back." Lisa said as Lucy sighed in defeat and reached for her clothes.

"Fine, but he is mine today." Lucy said, wearing her black dress.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Lisa asked, looking around them. Lucy searched for the white haired teen but she also can't find him. He is nowhere in their sight.

"Wicked, I didn't even hear him leaving" Lucy smirked.

"This is not the right time for this older sister unit, we need to find him." Lisa massaged her temples in frustration. She looked back at her older sister but Lucy was no longer there with her. Great, she rolled her eyes.


	2. the twins

Lincoln already left her room when he got bored listening to Lisa's explanation. He wore his orange polo shirt and walked in the second hallroom until stopping infront a slightly opened door when he saw something that caught his attention.

Lola is making a tea party with her stuffed animals as her twin is nowhere in the room. She wears a pink gown that passed her knees and a tiara on the top of her blonde hair, her chin resting in her white gloved palm. She looks just like a princess who is waiting for her prince to save her. Lincoln smirked to himself and leaned his back against the wall. If a prince is what that she wanted than he will give it to her.

Entering his room, Lincoln kneeled down and reached for the briefcase under his bed. He opened it as a smile spreaded on his face.

Lola took a sip from her cup and placed it back on the table. She looked at the stuffed animals around her and let out a sigh of defeat. She is kind of bored that there is no one that want to play with her. She went to Lincoln's room earlier to force, I mean ask him to join her but he was not there.

She lifted her head when a few knocks hit the door, getting her attention.

"come in." Lola said as the door opehed, her eyes widened to see her brother wearing a black suit with his white hair perfectly combed to the back.

"I'm deeply sorry if my presence disturb you." Lincoln said in a gentle voice. "I hope you don't mind having me as your company." He walked towards Lola and kneeled down infront of her.

"It's a shame for a beatiful princess like you to be alone." He held her hand and kissed her knuckles, her face become bright red when their eyes met.

"It's fine I'm really hoping for a company anyway." Lola said, pointing at the empty chair infront of her. Lincoln nodded at her before taking his seat. He placed his elbow on the table and pressed his chin in his palm. He kept staring at her that she blushed even more.

"Urm Lincoln, why are you looking at me like that." Lola shyly asked.

"Because I have never seen such a beatiful creation like you." He smiled, brushing her cheek in his palm.

"W-What make you think so?" She lowered her head, hiding her blush.

"You are my princess and I love you." He softly said, her heart skipped a beat as her body felt warmer.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Lincoln." She awkwardly said.

He smiled and lifted her chin as they stared into each other eyes.

"L-Lincoln, what are you doing? "Lola nervously asked.

"I'm showing you how much I love you." He replied before planting a tender kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened in shock before slowly closing. Her lips parted as Lincoln slid his tounge into her mouth and savoured her taste.

A bridge of their mixed saliva connected between their tounges when he pulled away from his blushing and panting sister, her small nipples perking from the fabric of her pink gown. Lifting her up, Lincoln carried and laid her down on her bed.

"L-Linky, I feels so hot~" She moaned in frustration. He cupped her warm cheek as Lola buried her face into his palm.

"Don't worry my princess, I know how to cool you down." He smiled, tracing his finger down from her lips to her hard nipple. Lola squealed at his touch as he kept teasing her. She bit her bottom lips in frustration making him chuckled a little.

Lola rubbed her thighs together as she felt something warm leaking between her legs. His right hand ran to the hem of her dress as he can feel the heat of her body radiating against his touch.

"L-Linky~" She moaned, her nails buried into the blanket beneath her.

Lincoln lifted the hem of her dress, exposing her creamy skin and soaked pink panties that glued to her cameltoe. The beautiful sight of it ignited the ember of lust in his body. Lincoln kneeled down so he can have a great view of it and licked his lips, her body shivered when his warm breath met her sensitive spot.

Inserting his thumbs into the waist of her pink panties,he pulled it down and threw it to the floor. Lincoln looked at her pink lips as her nectar slowly dripping from her opening. He placed both of her thighs on either side of his head and brought her sacred place closer to his face, her delicious scent filled his nostrill.

"You are so beautiful Lola." He said with a small smile. She inhaled sharply when his soft tounge licked along her wet slit.

"L-Lincoln, s-stop, it's dirty there." Lola stammered. He ignored her plead and slid his tounge into her opening, her back arched up when his tounge explored her inside like a thirsty man lost in the desert.

"L-Linky, I feels something coming~" She moaned only for him to move his tounge faster, his hands caressing her soft hips.

Her body shook as she reached her orgasm with a squeal, her sweet nectar spraying into his mouth. Lincoln wasted no time and drank her liquid, licking the last drop of it from her wet lips. He swallowed and pulled his head back with a smile.

Wiping his mouth, Lincoln got back to his feets and bent down above her, his hands placed on either side of her head. Lola is breathing heavily as her flat chest moving up and down beneath him. He wiped the strand of her messy blonde hair to the back of her ear and cupped her soft cheek.

"Maybe we can hang out again later." He gently kissed her sweaty forehead. She didn't say anything as her breathing slowly become calmer.

Lincoln carefully moved her on the bed and pulled the blanket over her body. She eventually fell asleep due to the exhaustion as he glanced at her one last time before leaving the room.

He walked downstairs to the kitchen and took a bottle of cold water from the fridge. Unlidding the cap, he brought it to his lips and chugged the water before putting it down. Lincoln is still wearing his suit as his back leaned against the wall.He looked out through the window to see a mud covered Lana playing with her pets, her cheerful laugh filled his ears like a beautiful song.

He smiled and put the bottle back into the fridge before opening the back door.Lincoln took a few steps forward as the corner of his lips curled up a little when he saw a puddle of mud near him. Rolling his sleeves, he cupped a handful of mud in his palm.He then headed to Lana with his hands behind his back.

"Hey Lana."vHe softly smiled.

"Sup Lincoln, what's with the suit?" She asked,vchuckling a little.

"I was with Lola earlier" He shrugged.

"So what are you doing here? I'm sure that Lola won't let you go that easy especially if you are looking like this." Lana asked.

"Well she is sleeping right now so I thought we can hang out for awhile." He replied.

"Are you sure about that your suit might get dirty though." She said. Lincoln smirked and threw the mud to her face. He chuckled while looking at her dumbfounded expression.

Soon after, Lana jumped at him, pushing him to the ground with her. She covered his face with mud as he keep laughing, his suit was already dirty but he don't care about it. They rolled on the ground, pinning each other down until both of them are lying on their back while panting for air. Although they are tired the smile still plastered on their faces.

"That sure was a lot of fun." She chuckled. Lincoln crawled ontop of her and pinched her nose teasingly.

"Maybe, we can have a bath together." He suggested as Lana averted her eyes away from him.

"Sure, why not." She awkwardly said. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I will be waiting for you then." Lincoln whispered to her ear as he went back into the house.

Lana sat on the ground with a shade of red coloring her cheek. There is something about him that make her feels weird. She stood up, entering the house and walked upstairs until she arrived infront the bathroom. Her cheek reddened to see Lincoln only in his black boxer as he looked at her with a small smile.

"What are you waiting for?" He stepped into the bathtub that he already filled with water earlier. Lana closed the door behind her and stripped out from her dirty overalls except for her white panties.

She hesitantly got into bathtub, sitting with her back facing towards him. Lincoln untied her pigtails as her blonde hair fell to her bare shoulder. He applied some hair conditioner in his palm and gently brushed her hair while humming a happy tune.

"It's been awhile since we shared a bath together like this, I really missed it." Lincoln said.

"Yeah." She agreed, lowering her head. She closed her eyes when he washed the bubbles from her hair. His arms wrapped around her neck from behind and brought them closer until her back pressed against his chest.

"I really likes hanging out with you, kind of wondered why we are not like this anymore." He said.

"Well you're always busy with your homework that we barely speak with each other." Lana said.

"Sorry about that." Lincoln let out a chuckle.

"It's fine I know it is hard for you to spend your time with all of us." She replied.

"But that doesn't mean I can't share my love with you." He pressed their cheeks together. Her face heated up as her heart beat faster than usual.

"What do you mean?" She asked, tilting her head to look at her brother.

"I love you Lana." Her eyes wide open when he kissed her lips. She didn't even realise his tounge moved inside her mouth as his hands gently caressing her soft skin like a man holding his precious treasure.

Instead of breaking the kiss, Lana placed her hand against his cheek and brought their faces closer, her tounge interwined with his as they fought for dominance.She moaned into his mouth when his palm brushed against her pink nipple.

Lincoln eventually broke the kiss and licked the saliva from her puckering lips. Her blue eyes hazily staring at him as her warm breath escaped from the gap of her teeth. He smiled and brushed the lock of her wet blonde hair behind her ear.

"you are beautiful Lana, I want you to remember that no matter what other people say about you." He spoke in a gentle voice. "You can always come to me and I will show you how beautiful you are." He continued before locking their lips together.

His left hand massaged her flat chest as the other gracefully moved against her caramel skin until it reached her neither region between her thighs. A squeal escaped from her when his middle finger teased her lower lips underneath her white panties. Lana pulled away from him, panting for air.

"L-Lincoln,I feels weird~" She said encouraging a smile into his face.

Sliding his hand into her panties, Lincoln traced his middle finger along her opening as she moaned in ecstasy. Her thighs pressed against his hand, clutching it between them. He slowly inserted his finger into her girlhood receiving a squeal of pleasure from her.

"L-Lincoln~" She moaned, looking at him with her fake puppy eyes and her wet lips slightly parted, begging for him to kiss her again. He claimed her lips as his finger went deeper inside her, his thumb playing with her clit.

The water in the bathtub spilled out with every movement that they make. Lana brought her knees closer to her chest as his right hand trapped between them, preventing him from pulling away. Lincoln quickened his pace when her wet walls tightened around his finger, sucking him deeper inside her.

With one final thrust, She finally reached her climax, lubricating his finger with her essence. Her back rested on his chest as she pulled away from their kiss, their saliva sticking between their tounge. He gently pulled his finger out from her girlhood and licked her essence from it before looking back at her panting sister.

Turning on the shower, Lincoln wrapped his arms under her armpit, hugging her as cold water pouring down on them, washing the heat away from their body. He rested his chin ontop of her blonde hair.

"Lincoln do you really love me?" Lana asked.

"Of course I love you Lana, your smile always make my day better and I want to be with you, I really love you, more than I should be." He confessed making her blush harder.

"I love you too Lincoln." She whispered with a small smile.

After awhile, he stopped the shower and stepped out from the bathtub. He dried himself with a towel and covered his lower body before lending a hand for Lana. She gladly took it as he pulled her out and gave another towel to her.

"Maybe we can spend time together again later." He brushed her blonde hair.

"I would like that." Lana said receiving a chuckle from him. Lincoln kissed her forehead and opened the door as he went back into his room.

After wearing his usual clothes, he returned to the second hallroom as it is almost time for lunch. Lincoln quickly moved to the side when Lisa trying to jump at him. He looked at her with a small smile as his back leaned against the wall.

"Hey Lisa." He greeted her.

"Male sibling unit, I need you to stay still so I can cure you." She said with a syringe in her right hand.

"Sure." He replied with a shrug.

"Really, I never thought you would give up that easy." Lisa said, fixing her round glasses between the bridge of her nose.

"But." He paused, raising his forefinger. "I want something from you as a return." He smirked.

"I should've known better." She let out a sigh. "What is it that you want?" She asked, looking at him. Lincoln bent down to her height and placed his index finger against her lips.

"I want a kiss from you." He replied, making her blush.

"Is that all that you want?" Lisa hesitantly asked.

"Just a kiss nothing more than that." He said.

"Fine but I don't want to do it here." She said. Lincoln smiled and carried her to his room, closing the door and placed her down on the edge of his bed.

"Are you ready?" He softly asked. Lisa nodded at him and closed her eyes. Lifting her chin, Lincoln pressed his lips against hers as her heart skipped a beat. She opened her eyes when their lips parted from each other only to see her brother smiling.

"Thanks Lisa." He brushed her messy brown hair. Lincoln showed his right arm at her as she injected the cure into his vein. "I love you." He muttered in a low voice before falling unconscious on his bed.

"I love you too Lincoln." She whispered with a small smile on her face.

"So how is he?" Lisa jumped a little when Lucy spoke beside her.

"When did you get here? You know what, nevermind." Lisa massaged her temples in frustration. "He will be unconscious for awhile and lost most of his memory since he drank that behaviour changer." She said.

"So he won't remember anything that happened today?" Lucy asked.

"Affirmative." Lisa answered.

"Sigh, what a shame." Lucy said, looking at her brother. "Don't worry dear brother, we will be together again when the right time comes." She hold his hand. "And when that happened, I will gladly give you my virginity." she continued with a small grin.

The door suddenly opened as Lola and Lana fell to the floor, Lucy and Lisa looked at them in confusion. The twins stood up as Lola narrowed her eyes when she saw them in the room. Lincoln is lying on his bed, sleeping peacefully.

"What are you two doing here?" Lola suspiciously asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Lucy said in her usual monotone voice.

"Well, we just want to see Lincoln for awhile." Lana nervously rubbed the back of her neck.

"What do you mean we, I got here first." Lola crossed her arms. Lisa rolled her eyes in annoyance and cleared her throat as they averted their attentions to her.

"Did our male sibling unit do anything weird to any of you?" Lisa asked.

"What do you mean?" Both of them said in unison. Lisa opened her mouth to explain but Lucy interrupted her.

"Did he kiss or do something sexual with you." Lucy bluntly asked making them blush.

"What, of course not." Lola nervously said as Lana stood quietly beside her.

"He did didn't he?" Lucy asked, Lana slowly nodded at her.

"Lana!" Her twin yelled in frustration.

"There is a reason why he was acting like that today." Lucy said as they raised an eyebrows. "Sigh, I think you should explain it to them." She looked at Lisa.

"Earlier this morning, our male sibling unit had drank a bahaviour changer that I accidentally created. His sudden changes in behaviour was caused by the said substance."Lisa pushed her round glasses on her nose.

"So he was acting like that because of your invention." Lana asked receiving a nod from her.

"There is no need to worry about it as I already cured him and he won't remember anything that happened today." Lisa assured them.

"Oh." The twins said slightly disappointed with the information. A yawn could be heard in the room as Lincoln sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his eyes.

"What are you all doing here?" He looked at them.

"Well we just want to know if you want to have lunch together." Lucy said.

"sure, I'm quite hungry right now." He said while softly smiling at them.


End file.
